Musical Note
''''Musical Note, labeled The mean jerk is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Beautiful. He was eliminated in Candy Canes, and Conflicts Oh My!!! for being annoying and a jerk. Personality Musical Note was a normal person like OJ from II but got a big head after Perfume's elimination. Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Musical Note was looking for treasure with Jeff but instead got a button. In the challenge, Chainsaw killed him. In Cliff Insanity, Musical Note was safe with no votes and got chosen into Team Beautiful. Someone kicked him off the cliff (probably Chainsaw) however, Musical Note survived and won the prize which was never mentioned in the entire series. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Musical Note told Perfume that if she didn't do anything, then the viewers would vote for her. In Pie At Stake, Musical Note said that Perfume should be nicer or she would be eliminated and she was. Musical Note ate too much pie and made him puke in a bag. In Dodgeball Madness, Musical Note was so bossy to his team and was mean to Dollar. He told his team to throw their dodgeballs at Troll Face. Later, Certificate kicked his dodgeball at Musical Note and made him lose. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Musical Note was mean to his team and shouted taxi. When Tree said that they ran out of gas, Musical Note called him a name. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Musical Note raced to the finish line along with Seashelly and failed. In Change Of Host, Musical Note shot Lego Brick because he was bland and behind MN was Dollar and she kicked him for killing Lego Brick. In the elimination, Musical Note only got 1 like and was in the bottom 2 with Tree but they both tied with 5 votes. The contestants voted for one of them to be eliminated but Tree was eliminated. Musical Note told his team that they need to win this challenge and they did by riding on a rocket. In Up To Down, Musical Note did nothing. In Too Much Sugar, Musical Note wondered why Perfume was selling diamonds and why she wasn't in the Cloud Of Idiots and she said it was getting rebuilt. Later, Musical Note looked at Snot Bubble's pear cake and she said that everyone likes pears. Musical Note hacked on Grenade's email address to look for the judge's favourite foods and decided to make a cake out of their favourite foods and got a 39/40 and won the challenge. In Back To The Past, Musical Note got a pie from Snot Bubble for choosing her to be safe from elimination. At the elimination, Musical Note and Snot Bubble won immunity and were safe. In the challenge, Musical Note killed Seashelly and got killed by Dollar for Lego Brick. In Candy Canes, And Conflicts Oh My!!!, Musical Note was so mad because Dollar (his worst enemy) was safe from elimination while Certificate didn't care and Musical Note called him a bad name. At the elimination, Musical Note got the second most likes at 7 while Snot Bubble got 10. Musical Note was in the bottom 3 with Certificate and TNT. Jacob Fairclough (The YouTuber that created the object show Object Multiverse) gave a reason why he voted for Musical Note and Musical Note swore at Jacob. Musical Note got 12 dislikes while TNT got 7 so Musical Note was eliminated. Trivia *Musical Note was like OJ from II *Musical Note is Eliminator !!!'s least favourite *Musical Note is enemy's with all the contestants except Jeff some YouTubers and the host *Because Musical Note got eliminated, Jeff became his new replacement *He was 1st ever to swear on Island of mayhem Category:Male Category:Mean Category:Characters Category:Contestants